The Redeeming of Raistlin
by Jenny Jakins
Summary: Tas 'accidently' goes back to the Abyss, and saves Raistlin. Raistlin must regain the trust of his friends, in hopes that they will help him hide from, or defeat, Takhisis.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragonlance nor any of the characters, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it!

This is set after the Legends. And the comments from Raistlin are not what I think of Tas – he's my favourite character at this point. 

-^~\/~^--^~\/~^--^~\/~^- = change of scene

_italics_ = thinking or a poem/song

Chapter 1

Tasslehoff Burrfoot looked at his map, deciding where he wanted to go using the machine he had 'borrowed' from Caramon (the Time-traveling one… whatever its called). "Hmm… I wonder what the Glacier is like…" he commented as he started reassembling the machine. "Let's see, how does it go again? Oh, yes. 

_"Thy time is thy own_

_Though across it you travel._

_Its expanses you see_

Whirling through forever," The Abyss was a pretty interesting place… It'd be fun to go there again; maybe they wouldn't be so busy. Tas thought to himself as he said the rhyme & did what it said. 

_'Obstruct not its flow._

_Grasp firmly the and the beginning"_

And then I could go see Raistlin again, and maybe he could whoosh me somewhere… Well, I suppose once I'm there I'm 'whooshed' pretty much everwhere…I need to think about the Glacier, that's where I'm going! Turn them back upon themselves, and 

_All that is loose shall be secure._

…But…Wouldn't Caramon be so proud of me if I went to see his brother and made sure he was alright?

_"Destiny be over your own head."_

"Well, now to the Glacier I suppose," Tas said out loud as he finished the last instruction, but still thinking about the Abyss.

-^~\/~^--^~\/~^--^~\/~^-

I groaned, hearing someone arrive. It was probably an illusion, a dream – whatever one would wish to call it – that my Queen would use to torture me today. I kept my eyes closed, but I knew that I'd have to face it either way. My Queen would not let me rest, unless she was too busy with other things, but even then she found some way to torture me.

            "I forgot how unusual the feeling I get whenever- Well, hullo Raistlin! There you are! So I am in the Abyss… and here I was trying to get to the Glacier. Wonder how that happened…"

            I open my eyes in surprised, to see the kender standing over me. What was my Queen trying to do, annoy me to 'death'? I stared the kender for a few moments, not quite registering what he was saying.

I'm not sure if I want to continue this… If anyone is reading this, please review – even if it is to criticize. Thanks! ~Pendragon


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own dragon lance, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. I need to get more creative with these disclaimers.  
  
Sorry that the italics didn't work too well - I'm hoping they'll work better this time around. I also might be changing POV every once in a while - just however I can think best in. I'll try not to too much, though. And I changed the place Tas tried to go - I'm reading the Chronicles right now (I found & read the Legends first) and I just discovered that Tas has already been to the Icewall Glacier (I think that's what it said) so I changed it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Pen D. Fox - thanks for the review and the cake! Brain food, yay! (Wait. is cake brain food? Well, it's got eggs. and milk. so it must be! Yeah!)  
  
This is set after the Legends.  
  
-^~\/~^--^~\/~^--^~\/~^- = change of scene; italics = thinking or a poem/song  
  
"Well? What do you think, Raistlin?" the kender looked down at me.  
"How did you get here, kender?" I asked, trying to set him off too much.  
"That's what I just asked you! Really, Raistlin, you should listen more often! Anyway, I was using the gnome's device - the one you made me break - and I was trying to go to Gwynned - it's a city on Northern Ergoth - and I ended up here. I was truly thinking of there, but. well, I remembered what it was like last time I was here, and I was wondering if maybe they wouldn't mind if I wondered around this time, and then I thought of how happy Caramon would be if I came and made sure you were alright." (AN: Ack! Run-on sentence! But I don't know how to split it up! Oh well. v.v; )  
"You have the device?" I asked urgently. My queen could come at any time, and if she saw the kender here, she would destroy any chance I had at escaping.  
"Well, yes - how else was I supposed to get here? You know, you really shouldn't interrupt, Raistlin, it's very rude," the kender replied.  
"Bring me with you - let us talk someplace else," I told him. The Tower of High Socery won't do - Dalamar was ready to betray me, should I have beaten My Queen. Crysania will not accept me so readily this time, if at all. Caramon has turned against me, but his heart is soften easily. "Perhaps we should go see Caramon," I suggested.  
"Oh, yes! Caramon will be so glad to see you!" he responded, taking out the thing. "Should I cali-coli-whatever-that word-is."  
"Calibrate," I answered, wishing he would hurry up. My Queen would be coming soon.  
"Ah, yes! Shall I calibrate it to Caramon, or to his house? He's building a new one, you know, and he said it's going to be much better n-" the kender started to ramble once again.  
"His house, and hurry!" I replied impatiently.  
"Alright, alright," he replied. He said the poem, following the directions I had given him so long ago - how long ago was it, for us? (AN: As in, how long had it seemed to Tas, not 300 yrs ago, when the Cataclysm struck. I'm not making sense, am I? Sorry.) There was no way to tell how much time had past here, in the Abyss. I stood up, and, as the kender finished the poem, I closed my fingers around the kender's arm.  
  
Alright, all done! Now we get to deal with Caramon. Review, please! Sorry it was so short. ^.^; 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own dragon lance, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. I need to get more creative with these disclaimers.  
  
I might be changing POV every once in a while - just however I can think best in. I'll try not to too much, though. And sorry the last chapter was too short, I'll try to make this one longer than the others.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chickens - Yes, that would be funny - I'm going to use part of what you wrote.  
Embient - Yes, this is going to be a Raistlin and Crysania fanfic, if I can manage it. And I looked at you website, but I didn't see any Dragon Lance fan art at all, but I would like to see some! Pen D. Fox & wispykitty - thanks, I was worried about that.  
  
This is set after the Legends.  
  
-^~\/~^--^~\/~^--^~\/~^- = change of scene/POV; italics = thinking or a poem/song  
  
Tas' POV  
  
I finished the poem and Raistlin grabbed my arm. Sheesh, he could loosen up a bit. He's pretty strong for week ol' mage. The world spinned, and then settled. Tika was there, and, looking around, I noticed we were in the dining room (or whatever it's called).  
"Tas, you shouldn't have come here - how would you have known there were no guests? The kitchen would have been more appopriate - who is w-?" Tika stopped in mid-sentence, seeing Raistlin.  
"I found Raistlin, Tika! I was trying to go to Gwynned, but the magical device brought me to the Abyss, instead, and who do you think I found there? Raistlin, of course! And I thought, 'Wouldn't Caramon be so happy to see his twin again?' and so I decided to bring h-"  
"No, I would not be so happy," Caramon said from the doorway behind us. I turned to face him.  
"Caramon! I found Raistlin for you! What do you mean you're not happy? You were always so protective of him, even when Sturm and Tanis and all the others didn't want you to, though you did leave him in the Abyss, but that was because he made you, and you had to save Crysania, wasn't it?"  
"Close enough, Tas," I sighed. "Why don't you go with Tika, and get something to eat, and tell her about your adventures?" I saw him and Tika exchange a look, but I couldn't quite tell what it meant. It was a really good idea, though, so I skipped over to Tika, put my arm through hers, and went towards where their kitchen had been last time, saying, "It's this way, isn't it, Tika? You'll love hearing about all my adventure. They were so interesting, but not as interesting as it was with you guys."  
  
-^~\/~^--^~\Caramon's POV/~^--^~\/~^-  
  
I sighed, hearing Tas lead Tika away. Kender would be kender, I suppose. I looked at my twin, trying to decide what to do.  
"Are you not going to invite me to sit, my brother?" Raistlin rasped, before going into a fit of coughs.  
"Why bother with the pleasantries? You may sit if you wish," he said harshly, and waited until he sat down before I continued. "I know why you're here - you tricked Tas into getting you out of the Abyss, though I don't know why he would even consider doing such a thing. Now you want me to help you, so you can throw away my life to save yourself, just as you have done before."  
"You speak harshly, my brother, but you are right. I would not hesitate to do so, should my life be in danger. Yet such knowledge has not stopped you before," he said.  
"I was a fool," I replied.  
Raistlin sighed. "Sit, you do not have to stand for me," he said. I relented, and sat across from him. "You are right, I do need your help. And, if you truly are no longer a fool, you would not help me."  
"Insulting me will not help your cause, Raist," I said.  
I thought I saw a smile flicker across his face, but I couldn't tell. "I will go to see Crysania tonight, tomorrow if you will allow me to spend the night," he replied stoically.  
"I will not allow you to hurt Crysaniz again," Caramon said protectively.  
"Did I hurt her last time? Did she ever blame me, brother?" Raistlin asked. No, I thought, but did not respond, as I knew he already knew the answer.  
"She is the head of the church of Paladine. She would not spend her time with one of the Black Robes," I replied.  
"I suppose I shall find out if that is true when I see her."  
I sighed again. "Take any room you wish. Business is slow this season, and we have closed for the night. We will leave in the morning."  
"I am pleased you shall accompany me, my brother.," Raistlin told me. I couldn't tell whether it was genuine or not.  
"Shall I bring hot water up to your room?"  
"No - I must recollet the herbs I need to make my brew. I shall see you in the morning," he said as he stood up and then made his way up the stairs.  
  
Yay! All done. It was a bit longer. um. Any ideas, comments and criticism is welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Dragon Lance or any of the characters, only the plot of this story.  
  
Oh, and I guess this is sort of like a AU, as it goes against The Second Generation and Dragons of a Summer Flame (I think that's what it's called). This is about 6 years after Test of the Twins. Tanin is 5, Sturm is 4, and Palin is 1. Sorry it took so long, had a bit of writers' block, as well as the fact that I've been very busy. And I apologize for the bottom being spaced kind of weird, but it wouldn't work otherwise.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Cacter - Thanks for telling me, I asked for it! IF you read this again, did you mean the idea, or my writing isn't that good?  
  
Stupid computer who won't let me login - Thanks, and I like your name! ^.^  
  
Undead Ballerina - Not yet, I think next chapter, though.  
  
(3rd person POV)  
  
Raistlin woke up to two young kids, whispering. He sat up and looked at them, and when he did so, they fell quite.  
"What are you doing here?" Raistlin asked. "You shouldn't be sneaking into rooms that are not your own."  
"We live here," the oldest replied.  
"Are you really our uncle?" the younger asked him.  
"I am Raistlin Majere," he responded.  
"Our last name is Majere too!" the younger said.  
"I think he knows that, Sturm," the older one said.  
Raistlin raised his eyebrow hearing the name of his old companion, though he was not surprised. He started coughing, startling the boys. "What is your name?" he asked.  
"I'm Tanin. Father said to come wake you up. You're leaving soon," Tanin replied, then he and Sturm left the room.  
About 5 minutes later, Raistlin slowly came down the stairs, and went into the kitchen, where Tika was cooking. "Where is Caramon?" Raistlin asked.  
"He's upstairs, with Palin, our youngest. He'll be down in a minute. Would you like anything to eat in the meantime?" Tika asked, trying to be polite.  
"I shall be fine. I will be waiting in the dining room (I think that's what it'd be called.)" Raistlin replied, leaving.  
"You'd think he could be polite sometimes,' Tika muttered. She heard the sound of glass breaking against the floor, just outside the doorway to the kitchen. Tika looked out. "Danielle!" she scolded the blonde serving maid. "Be more careful!"  
The girl walked into the kitchen to get a broom. "Is he r-really a-a magic user, ma'am?" the girl asked nervously.  
"Yes, and you'd better get used to them, as this inn is open to any of them who wish to come," Tika replied, returning to her cooking.  
"Yes, ma'am," the girl replied, going back to clean up the mess.  
"You shouldn't be all that hard on her. Most people don't like magic- users, and we can't be scaring our help away all at once," Caramon said teasingly.  
Tika sighed. "I know, but Palin's been up all night. Usually he doesn't cry all that much, but it would seem he has a fever of some sort, and on the same night Raistlin came back."  
"Will you be okay while I'm gone? We can hire someone else." Caramon offered.  
"No, I'll be fine - your brother is waiting for you in the next room, and your stuff is over there. I only packed enough for you to carry as I assumed Raistlin would not be carrying anything," Tika told him.  
"You assumed right," Caramon said as he pulled her into a hug. After a moment Tika pulled away.  
"Your brother is waiting in there, and we all know he's not very patient," Tika told him. "Hurry up and get out of here, so you'll get home all the sooner."  
"Bye, Tika," Caramon said, picking up his sack and walking into the next room. Tanin and Sturm were with Raistlin, asking him questions and begging him to do a trick. Raistlin would answer a question every once in a while, but would not use magic.  
"If you and Daddy are twins, how come you don't look the same?" Sturm asked.  
"Do you have any other brothers or sisters that Father hasn't told us about?" Tanin asked.  
"There is your father," Raistlin commented, standing up.  
"Aw. You'll come back, though, right?" The two asked.  
"We shall see," Raistlin replied. Caramon pulled his two sons into a hug. "You two listen to your mother, alright?"  
"Can't I come? I can fight too!" Tanin offered.  
"No, you have to protect your mother and brothers," Caramon replied with a laugh, setting them down.  
"Bye, Daddy," Sturm waved.  
"Goodbye!" Tanin did so also. The two brothers left.  
  
-^~\/~^--^~\About a week later, in Palanthas/~^--^~\/~^-  
  
Caramon and Raistlin made their way through the crowds, quicker than most as many people recognized Caramon. When they tried to walk into the Temple, two clerics stopped them.  
  
"He is a black-robe - a cleric of Takhisis," one of them replied.  
  
"Dalamar has been inside before," Caramon replied.  
  
"Tell Lady Crysania that Caramon Majere and his brother wish to speak with her, whether in the Temple or outside," Raistlin told them, "though we prefer inside."  
  
The two clerics looked at each other for a moment, then nodded, and one sent a younger on off with the message.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finally that's done and over with! v.v next chapter. coming soon! (I hope) Oh, and I'd like some opinions on what people think Crysania's reaction will be. I'm not sure if I want her mad, or forgiving but no-altogerther- happy to see him, or if she'd be happy, or whatever, but please help! Thanks!!!  
  
~Pendragon 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Dragon Lance, or any of its characters. Just the storyline.  
  
Since everyone wants Raistlin to get to know his nephews, I'll have them get together again. Thanks everyone for reviewing!  
  
Chickens- thanks! I used part of your idea. I probably would have too. or worse ::evil glint in eyes::  
  
Depressio- good idea, and that would prove that he's changed. if he did it correctly. anyway, thanks for the idea! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes later they were brought into a small, office-sized room in the temple, with Crysania standing there. When they closed the doors, she said, questioningly, "Raistlin? Is it Raistlin you brought with you, Caramon?"  
"Yes, Crysania," Raistlin replied.  
"Have you changed your ways?" she asked him. "Have you turned from Takhisis? But,no my assistants tell me one of you is in black robes, and I don't remember Caramon being that fond of magic."  
"No, Lady, I have not changed. Takhisis is still my queen," Raistlin replied with a bit of a smile.  
Crysania nodded, and turned her attention to Caramon. "Hello, Caramon, it is nice of you to visit. Did you bring Tika and the children.?"  
"No, I didn't," Caramon replied. "The inn is very busy right now, and we had to hurry."  
"Why did you come?" Crysania asked.  
"I am in need of your help," Raistlin replied. "The Dark Queen would have me back in her clutches."  
Crysania ignored him, waiting for Caramon to answer.  
"Uh." Caramon looked from one to another, nervous with the silence that had enveloped the room. "Raistlin. The Queen is trying to get Raistlin back to finish- continue- her revenge."  
"And so he would ask me for help," Crysania stated.  
"Yes."  
"Help him while he is still dedicated to Takhisis? While he serves the one others are protecting him from?" Crysania pointed out.  
"I can not changed my robes in a simple act of kindness, Lady," Raistlin replied.  
"Yet you changed them in a simple act of evil," Crysania retorted.  
"What would you have me do to changed them?" Raistlin questioned.  
Crysania was quiet for a moment, pressing her lips into a thin line. "I do not know what your task shall be, Raistlin. I shall help you, but only because you are an old friend. Palindine's will is not clear to me on this."  
"I thank you, Lady Crysania," Raistlin bowed slightly.  
"How do you think Takhisis shall attack you?" Crysania asked. "She cannot enter this world, and none of her followers have been seen for years, except the black robes, and you are more powerful than the head of them, so they cannot take you individually."  
"They very well could attack me, in my weakened state and without my staff," Raistlin replied. "And then there are the Knights of Takhisis, but the group is small, and not quite organized."  
"The what?" Caramon asked, he and Crysania looking quite startled.  
"You have not heard of them? I am quite disappointed. How is good expected to triumph when such evil is allowed to grow?" Raistlin asked.  
"We should go talk to Tanis," Caramon decided.  
"Yes," Crysania agreed.  
  
Later, Caramon was leading three horses through the crowds to the city gate, and Raistlin was helping Crysania, though Crysania was pretending he wasn't there. Both Raistlin and Crysania had cloaks on, hoods up.  
"Wait! Wait! Majere, I must talk to one of you!" a lady tried to catch up the the group of three. The three stopped and Caramon turned to look at her.  
"Just what we needed - a crowd," Raistlin muttered.  
"You are Caramon Majere, are you not?" the lady asked. Some people, knowing Caramon to be a hero of the lance, had stopped to look.  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Caramon replied quietly.  
"I must talk to you, about your sister," she replied. "Follow me!" 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Dragon Lance nor any of the characters, nor do I own the part of this storyline that comes from Sara- that is from the book The Second Generation. I need it for story purposes, especially for any of those who may not have read it. If you have read the story Kitiara's Son you probably don't need to read this chapter- there are only a few changes since the situations are different. I've worded it different, for the most part, too, since that would be plagiarizing... but the story is basically the same. For those of you who haven't read it... Well, all I can say is read it, since the wording is better in the actual story.

* * *

The two Majeres, Crysania and her tiger all followed the woman, not wanting too much of a crowd, but also because of the mention of their sister.  
  
The woman brought them to a small house. She opened the door and walked in a step, then called out softly, "Steel? Are you home?" Not hearing an answer, she opened the door all the way, and invited them in. "He's not here at the moment, but I suppose that'll be better for things."  
  
"Who's not here?" Caramon asked.  
  
"Steel, my... son," she replied. "The one I must talk to you about."  
  
"You said you needed to talk to us about our sister," Raistlin pointed out.  
  
"Yes, the subject is one and the same. Would you like to sit down?" she led them to a kitchen table with 4 chairs sitting around it. "We always keep extra chairs out, in case we has guests... though even those are few."  
  
"I don't believe we've asked your name," Crysania remarked.  
  
"My name is Sara Dunstan,"she replied. Crysania nodded.  
  
"Your tale, m'lady?" Caramon asked.  
  
"I am not a lady, not in the least," the woman scowled.  
  
"But?" Crysania prodded. "What have you called these two brethren here for?"  
  
"My tale begins in a small village not too far from Palanthas. I was around twenty years old then. I lived alone, and earned my trade as a weaver. Oh, I'd had chances to marry, when I was young, but I turned them down. Too picky, they, townsfolk would say, but the truth was, I never found anyone I loved, and I couldn't settle for less.  
  
"I was working at my home one day when there came a banging on my door. I went to the door and opened it. I thought at first it was a man standing on my stoop, but I suddenly realized it was a young woman, dressed in leather armor. She wore a sword, and her hair was black, and cut short like a man."  
  
Raistlin and Caramon looked at each other and nodded at this point, recognizing the description of their sister. "Go on," Raistlin urged.  
  
Sara inclined her head in agreement. "She began to ask me for some thing—water, I think—but before she had the chance to say anything, she passed out at my feet.  
  
"I carried her onto my bed. I could tell that she was in very poor health. I ran to the old woman, a druidess, who was the village healer. That was before the clerics of Mishakal had returned to us, but this druidess was skilled in her own way and saved many lives.  
  
"By the time she came back, the woman—Kitiara, she told us her name was—had recovered consciousness. She was trying to get out of bed, but was too weak. The druidess examined her, told her to lie back down and stay down.  
  
"Kitiara refused, claiming it was only a fever. The druidess replied by telling her it was not a fever, as they both well knew. She replied that Kitiara was with child, and that if she didn't lie down and rest, she would lose the baby.  
  
Raistlin straightened in surprise, staring at Sara more intently, and Caramon's face went white, all the blood draining from it in a rush.  
  
"A baby! But, Tanis... Laurana..." Caramon stuttered, worried for his friends.  
  
"Let her continue, Caramon. We should not conclude anything until we have heard the whole of this story," Raistlin said calmly, but shortly after fell into a fit of coughing.  
  
The woman waited until Rastlin's fit was over before she resumed. "She began to curse, saying 'I want to lose the brat!' I've never heard a woman talk like that, say such foul things." Sara shuddered. "It was dreadful to listen to, but it didn't bother the old druidess.  
  
Crysania's face was dark, but calm. "That's Kitiara, all right," Caramon muttered.  
  
"Caramon, silence," Raitlin hissed.  
  
"The old woman told her that she certainly would lose the baby, but if she did, she herself would die.  
  
"Kitiara muttered something about not believing a toothless old fool, but I could tell that she was scared—perhaps it was because she was so weak and sick. The druidess wanted to have Kitiara brought to her house, but I told her no, that I would take care of her. You may think this was strange, but I was lonely and... I must admit, I admired your sister."  
  
Caramon shook his head, his face dark. Raistlin half-smiled sarcastically, almost as though he were laughing inwardly.  
  
Sara smiled, shrugged. "She was strong and independent. She was what I imagine I would have been if I'd had courage enough. So she stayed with me. She was very ill. She did have the fever; the kind you get from swamps. Fretting about the baby added to it. She obviously didn't want the child, and her anger over being with child didn't help her any.  
  
"She was sick for at least a month, perhaps more. I nursed her through it all. At last she grew better, and she didn't lose the baby. But the fever left her very weak; she could barely lift her head from the pillow." Sara sighed. "The first thing she asked was for the druidess to give her something to get rid of the child."  
  
Sara paused again for Raistlin's coughing. When Raistlin had caught his breath, she began again.  
  
"The old woman told Kitiara that, by then, it was too late. She would kill herself in the process. Kitiara didn't like that, not at all, but she wasn't strong enough to argue, too weak to do much of anything. She began to count the days until the baby's birth. She would say that that day 'I'll be rid of the little bastard, and I can move on.' "  
  
Caramon made a gulping noise, coughed, and looked stern. Crysania's face turned white and she uneasily readjusted herself in her chair.  
  
"The time of the birthing came. She had recovered her strength by then, and not at all too soon, for the birth was a long and difficult one. There was two days of hard labor, and then the baby was born—a boy. He was strong and healthy. Unfortunately, Kitiara was the opposite. The druidess (who didn't like her) frankly told Kitiara that it was most likely she would die, and that she should tell someone who the baby's father was, so that he could come and claim his offspring.  
  
"That night she was near to death. Kitiara told me then the name of the baby's father and all the circumstances that surrounded the child's conception. But, because of those circumstances, and who the father was, she forced me to vow not to tell him.  
  
"She was vehement about that. She made me swear an oath on the memory of my mother. 'Take the boy to my brothers,' she told me. 'Their names are Caramon and Raistlin Majere. They will bring my son up to be a great warrior. Caramon, especially. He's a good fighter. I know, I taught him.' "I promised her I would. I would have promised her anything at that point. I felt so sorry for her. She was so low-spirited and feeble. I was certain she was going to die. I asked her if there was something I could take to her brothers—you—to convince them—you—that the child was hers. How else would you believe me? Perhaps some jewelry, I suggested.  
  
"She told me that she had no jewelry, only her sword, and to take that. While she thought of what else I should bring, what I should tell you, she looked around the room and her gaze fell on the baby, who was screaming lustily in a cradle.  
  
"'My little brother used to cry like that,' she whispered to me. 'He was always sickly, Raistlin was. And when he'd cry, Caramon would try to tease him out of it. He'd make shadow figures, like this.' She held up her hand—poor woman, it was all she could do to lift it—and she formed her fingers into the shape of a rabbit's head. Like this.  
  
"'And Caramon would say, 'Look, Raist. Bunnies.' "  
  
Caramon gave a great groan and lowered his face into his hands. Crysania laughed, easing a little of the tension.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sara said, concerned. "I didn't mean to upset you. I only meant to proved—"  
  
"It's alright, my lady." Caramon lifted his head. "The memories are hard sometimes, especially coming... like this." Caramon side glanced at Raistlin quickly, who was sitting very calm and composed, Sara following his gaze and looking at Raistlin interestedly. "But I believe you now, Sara Dunstan. I'm sorry I didn't before. Only Kit or... or Raist... would have know that story."  
  
"There is no need to apologize." Sara replied. "Of course, Kitiara did not die. The old druidess couldn't believe it. She commented that Kitiara must have made a pact with Takhisis. Later on I would often think of that after I heard Kitiara was responsible for the deaths of so many. Did she, perhaps, promise the Dark Queen souls in exchange for her own? Was that why Takhisis let her go?"  
  
Crysania shivered at the name of her god's nemesis.  
  
Sara was silent for long moments. "You said the baby lived," Raistlin prodded. "I presume Kitiara left him behind."  
  
"Yes." Sara resumed her tale. "Kitiara was soon strong enough to travel. But while she was recovering, she had taken a liking to the baby. He was a fine boy, alert and well formed. She told me that she could not keep him, that there were armies developing in the north, and that she meant to join them, earn her fortune with her sword. She asked me to find him a home, and that she would send money for his upbringing. She said that when he was old enough, she would return and bring him to war.  
  
"I ventured to suggest you, her brothers. She turned on me, raged. She told me to forget all she had told me—especially what she had said of the father.  
  
"I agreed. I then asked her if perhaps I could keep the child. I was so lonely, you see. And I'd always wanted a baby of my own. It seemed to me that the gods—if there were gods—had answered my prayers.  
  
"Kitiara was pleased with the idea. She had come to trust me, and I think she even liked me a little—as much as she could ever like or trust any other woman. She promised to send me money, whenever she had any. I told her I didn't care about that, and that I could support myself and a child. I promised her I would write her letters, telling her about the boy. She kissed the child, when she left, and then put him into my arms.  
  
"I asked her what she would have him named. She told me to call him Steel, and she laughed when she said it—a kind of joke, considering the baby's surname."  
  
"That would be 'Half-Elven,' but I don't she much joke in that, except on poor Tanis. All these years." Caramon muttered and gave a gloomy shake of his head. "Never knowing."  
  
"Hush, Caramon!" Raistlin chided.  
  
"What?" Sara overheard. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Sorry, but I don't get the joke," said Caramon. "About the baby's name. 'Half-Elven,' you see."  
  
"Half-Elven?" Sara was perplexed.  
  
Blushing, extremely embarrassed, Caramon coughed and said, "Look, we all knew about Tanis and Kit, so you don't have to hid it anymore—"  
  
"Caramon! Stop making a fool of yourself," Raistlin said.  
  
"Ah, you think the baby's father was Tanis Half-Elven," said Sara, suddenly understanding. "No, you're wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?" Caramon was puzzled.  
  
"Caramon, think!" Raistlin wheezed, then once again broke into a coughing fit.  
  
"What do you mean, Raist?" Caramon asked once Raistlin finished coughing.  
  
"She said the baby was born four years before the war, brother. That would just after she left Solace with—"  
  
Caramon's face had paled again. "No! That's not possible! Kit lied! I don't believe it."  
  
Sara looked down. "I admit I have no proof. That is, none that I can show at the moment." She raised her head defiantly. "You believed me until now."  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore," Caramon said heavily.  
  
"Excuse, but could someone please explain?" Crysania asked, confused. "Who is this boy's father?"  
  
"The child's name is Steel uth Matar Brightblade."

* * *

Okay, this chapter is FINALLY finished (after 2 revisions). Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Hopefully I'll get some done over the summer, but I won't be able to post any as I'll be up in Canada working. Happy readings!  
  
-Pendragon


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Dragon Lance nor any of it's characters, nor do I own the story Kitiara's Son, printed in the book The Second Generations. This chapter still has part of Kitiara's Son but I've changed a lot more of it to fit the story since this is Raistlin, Caramon and Crysania, not Caramon and Tika. Enjoy. (Please.)  
  
Oh, and I forgot to reply to my readers last chapter, so I will now:  
  
namarie2legolas: I got mad when they killed him too- how can you kill off Tanis?! He's the leader! Especially with Gil off by himself there...  
  
Cattibrie393: Same timeline, it fits together, and I'll put the two together later on... So basically, you'll see.  
  
IlOvEpOtC4eVa: Thanks. ' I love compliments... =D Sorry most of them are short. Raist is my favourite character too- that's what inspired me to write this. And He's not a cleric of Takhisis, he's a magic user- basically a cleric of Takhisis' son, Nuitari. And yes, there's some point where Dalamar does go in the temple of Paladine... I think anyway, and I just found out that Kit and a red dragon do, too. I'd freak out like that if I was Crysania, too... Well, maybe. Maybe I wouldn't.  
  
dragondolphin1990: I was in a very weird mood and felt like it. That's all the explanation I've got for it.

* * *

_"Excuse me, but could someone please explain?" Crysania asked, confused. "Who is this boy's father?" "The child's name is Steel uth Matar Brightblade."_  
  
It was Crysania's turn to turn pale. "Brightblade? As in the Knight, Sturm Brightblade?"  
Sara nodded in reply. "Yes."  
"But that would mean... Oh, Paladine!" Crysania said. "She killed the father of her own child!"  
"I don't believe it," Caramon said thickly. "Sturm Brightblade was a knight—in his soul, if not by the rules or the order. He would never—" Caramon paused, his face flushed. "Well, he wouldn't."  
"He was also a man. A young man," Sara said gently.  
"You didn't know him!" Caramon rounded on her angrily, pushing up from his chair, hands on the table.  
"But I did, Caramon, and I do not find it so hard to believe as you," Raistlin replied. "Now sit down and calm yourself. What reason did Kitiara have to lie?"  
"And I came to know him later. Will you hear the rest of my story?" Sara asked.  
  
Caramon sat down. "Yes, go on."  
  
"As you said, Kitiara and the young knight left Solace, headed northward. They sought news of their fathers, who had both been Knights of Solamnia, and so it seemed logical that they should journey together. Although, from what I gether, they were an ill-matched pair.  
  
"Things went wrong between them, ("No kidding," Caramon muttered.) right from the beginning. The very nature of their searches was different. Sturm's quest was a holy one. He went looking for a father who had been a paragon of knighthood. Kit's quest wasn't. She knew, or at least suspected, that her father had been cast out of the knighthood in disgrace. She may have even been in contact with him. Certainly something was drawing her to the Dark Queen's armies, forming in secret in the north.  
  
"Kit thought that young Brightblade, with his serious-minded dedication and religious fervor, was amusing at first. But that didn't last long. She was soon bored by him. And then, he began to seriously annoy her. He refused to stay in taverns, claiming they were places of wickedness. He spent every night saying his ritual prayers. By day, he lectured her sternly on her sins. She might have tolerated this, but then the young knight made a terrible mistake. He sought to take charge, to take command.  
  
"Kitiara could not permit this. You knew her. She had to be in control of any situation." Sara smiled sadly. "Those few months she spent in my house, we did things her way. We ate what she wanted to eat. We talked when she wanted to talk.  
  
"'Sturm was infuriating,' Kit told me, and her dark eyes flashed when she spoke of him, months later. 'I was the elder, the more experienced warrior. I helped train him! And he had the nerve to begin to order me around!'  
  
"Another person would have simply said, 'Look, my friend, we're not getting along. This isn't working out. Let us each go our own separate way.' But not Kitiara. She wanted to break Sturm, teach him a lesson, teach him who was stronger. At first, she said, she considered goading him into a duel, beating him in a contest of arms. But then she decided that wasn't humiliating enough. She devised a suitable vengeance. She would prove to the young knight that his armor of self-righteousness would buckle at the first blow. She would seduce him."  
  
Caramon's jaw was set, his face rigid. Much as he wanted to doubt, it was obvious—knowing the two as he did—that he could see the truth of what had happened much too clearly. Raistlin leaned back against his chair, which induced another coughing fit. Sara once again waited until he was finished.  
  
"Brightblade's seduction became a game for Kit, added spice to what had become a dull, uneventful trip. You know how charming your sister could be when she wanted. She stopped quarreling with Sturm. She pretended to take seriously all he said and did. She admired him, praised him. Sturm was honorable, idealistic, perhaps a little pompous—he was young, after all—and he began to think he had tamed this wild woman, led her to the paths of goodness. And, I've no doubt, he was falling a little bit in love with her. It was then she began to tempt him.  
  
"The poor young knight must have struggled long with his passions. He had taken vows of chastity until marriage, but he was human, with a young man's hot blood. At that age, the body sometimes seems to act with a will of its own, drags the reluctant spirit along with it. Kitiara was experienced in such matters. The unworldly young knight was not. I doubt if he knew what was happening to him until it was too late, his desire more than he could bare."  
  
Sara lowered her voice. "One evening, he was chanting his prayers. This was the moment Kitiara had chosen. Her vengeance would be complete, if she could seduce him from his god.  
  
"She did so."  
  
Sara fell silent. All four of them were silent. After an awkward moment Crysania asked, "And then what? What of young Brightblade?"  
  
"The next morning," Sara continued, "realization came to the young knight. To him, what they'd done had been sinful. He intended to do what he could to make reparation. He asked her to marry him. Kitiara laughed. She ridiculed him, his vows his faith. She told him it had all been a game. She didn't love him. In fact, she despised him.  
  
"She achieved her goal. She saw him crushed, shamed, as she had hoped. She taunted him, tormented him. And then she left him.  
  
"She told me how he looked," Sara said. "'Like I'd driven a spear through his heart. The next time he's as white as that, they'll bury him!' "  
  
"Damn Kit," Caramon swore softly. He beat his fist on the table. "Damn her."  
  
"Why do you tell us this?" Raistlin asked Sara.  
  
Sara turned her gaze to him. "I need your help. Steel... he... When Kitiara left, her son was 6 months old. Neither he nor I ever saw her again. I can't say I was sorry. I loved the baby as much as if he were my own. Maybe more, for, as I said, he seemed to have been given to me as a gift from the gods to heal my loneliness. Kitiara kept her promise. She sent money to me and gifts to Steel. I could keep track of Kitiara's rise in fortune over the years, because the sums of money increased and the gifts were more costly. The presents were all warlike in nature: small swords and shields, a small knife with a silver hilt carved with a dragon for his birthday. Steel adored them. As she had foreseen, he was a born warrior.  
  
"When he was four, the war broke out. The money and gifts stopped coming. Kitiara had more important matters on her mind. I heard stories of the Dark Lady. I heard how she had risen in favor with Highlord Ariakas, the general of the armies of evil. I remembered what she'd said to me—how, when the boy was old enough to ride to battle, she would return for him. I looked at Steel. He was only four, but he was stronger and taller, more intelligent, that most children his age.  
  
"If I ever missed him, I was sure to find him in the taverns, listening with open mouth and eager eyes to the stories or battle. The soldiers were mercenaries—a bad lot. They made fun of the Knights of Solamnia, called them weak men who hid inside their armor. I didn't like what Steel was learning. Our town was small and unprotected except for this rabble, and I feared that they were in league with the Dark Queen's forces. And so I left.  
  
"My son"—Sara cast Caramon a fierce look, daring him to defy her—"and I moved to Palanthas. I thought we would be safe there, and I wanted the boy to grow up among the Knights of Solamnia, to learn the truth about honour and the Oath and the Measure. I thought this might... might..."  
  
Sara paused and drew a shivering breath before she continued. "I hoped it might counteract the darkness I saw in him."  
  
"In one so young?" Crysania asked. "He was yet a child!"  
  
"Even as a child. Perhaps you think it's because I knew the disparity of the two strains of blood that ran in him, but I swear to you, by the gods of good, that I could—I can—literally see the battle being fought for his soul. Every good quality in him was tainted with evil; every evil quality gilded with good. I saw this then! I still see it, now!  
  
"It was in Palanthas that I first heard about Sturm Brightblade. I heard the other knights talk about him—not in particularly approving tones. He was said to associate with outlandish folk—an elf maid, a kender, and a dwarf. And he was defying authority. But the ordinary people of the city liked and trusted Sturm, when they didn't like or trust many of the other knights. I talked about Sturm with Steel, took every opportunity to make Steel aware of his father's nobility and honour..."  
  
"Did Steel know the truth?" Caramon asked.  
  
Sara shook her head. "How could I tell him? It would have confused him. It's odd, but he has never asked me who his real parents were. I have never made any secret of the fact that I wasn't his real mother. Too many in my small town knew the truth. But I lived—I still live—in dread of the question: who are my real father and mother?"  
  
"Do you intend for us to tell the boy?" Raistlin asked.  
  
Sara squirmed in her seat. "Perhaps, if that is how you think this should be handled."  
  
"What should be handled?" Crysania asked. "What did you call these brothers here for?"  
  
"I am almost done my story, Lady Crysania," Sara said, having recognized the cleric from the first. "Allow me to continue.  
  
"We were living in Palanthas when the war ended. And then I was truly frightened, terrified that Kitiara might start searching for her son. Maybe she did. At any rate, she didn't find us. Some time later, I heard she had taken up with the dark elf mage, Dalamar—apprentice to her brother, Raistlin, who was now Master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas."  
  
Raistlin gave a dry laugh at hearing his title. Sara gave him a nervous look, then continued.  
  
"Forgive, but... when I heard the stories about... her brother, Raistlin, all I could think of was—here is more dark blood, running in my child's veins. And it seemed to me that Steel drifted deeper into the shadows every day. He wasn't like other boys his age. All boys play at war, but, for Steel, war wasn't a game. Soon the other children refused to play with him. He hurt them, you see.  
  
"He didn't mean to," Sara said quickly. "He was always sorry afterward. He takes no pleasure in inflicting pain, thank the gods. But, as I said, the games weren't games to him. He fought with a fierce ardor that shone in his eyes. Imaginary enemies were very real to him. And so the other children shunned him. He was lonely, I know, but he was proud, and he would never admit it.  
  
"And then came the war over Palanthas, when Lord Soth and Kitiara attack the city. Many people lost their lives. Our home was destroyed in the fires that raged through the city, but I wept with thankfulness when I heard that Kitiara was dead. At last, I though, Steel is safe. I prayed that the dark cloud would be lifted from him, that he would begin to grow toward the light.  
  
"Steel has never changed. He still has the same dark cloud over him. I am worried for him! That is the reason I have approached you, Caramon Majere. Your nephew needs your help. I... I am worried for him. Maybe, if having more family support... getting to know you, his uncle, and his cousins..." Sara trailed off. After a moment she continued: "I don't know what I expect you to do. I heard you were in town and decided to come find you. Maybe I shouldn't have..."  
  
"You did right," Crysania said, putting her hand over Sara's. "Caramon is a good man, and it is best that he know of his nephew. I am sure he wishes to help."  
  
"Perhaps, if we could see this son of Kitiara's?" Raistlin requested.  
  
Sara nodded. "He should be home soon." She looked at each of them, the stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I haven't been much of a host. Would you like some water, of perhaps some tea? I'm afraid that's all we have to offer at the moment..."  
  
"Please," Raistlin replied. "Tea would be good."  
  
"I would have some tea as well," Crysania said.  
  
"No thanks," Caramon sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Sara went off into the kitchen to brew some tea for her guests.  
  
"What do you think, Raist?" Caramon asked his brother.  
  
"I wish you would stop using my name so often, Caramon. In case you've forgotten, I am supposed to be living out eternity in the Abyss," Raistlin reminded his brother sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, right. But still, what do you think? It's just so hard to believe. Maybe Kit was lying, I mean, if she was mad at Sturm, she may have just said it was his..." Caramon speculated.  
  
"I suppose we will see when the boy arrives," Raistlin says.  
  
"_I_ find it difficult to believe, Caramon," Crysania said. "I did not know him, but I have heard very many things of him. I do not think he would do such a thing."  
  
"He was a young man," Raistlin reminded them, "with a young man's hot blood, as our host keeps reminding us. Let us keep our speculation to ourselves until we meet the boy, and then we shall decide whether to believe this woman or not." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't know if I've done this in chapters before, but I should have… anyway, I don't own Dragon Lance nor anything affiliated with it… well, I DO own several… a lot… of the books, but not the rights to them! So I don't own the characters in this, only the plot, since the REAL story goes so far way off.

Notes are at the bottom of this fic rather than at the top as usual.

_"I suppose we will see when the boy arrives," Raistlin says._

_"_I _find it difficult to believe, Caramon," Crysania said. "I did not know him, but I have heard very many things of him. I do not think he would do such a thing."_

_"He was a young man," Raistlin reminded them, "with a young man's hot blood, as our host keeps reminding us. Let us keep our speculation to ourselves until we meet the boy, and then we shall decide whether to believe this woman or not."_

* * *

The three waited in silence while Sara moved about in the kitchen. It was nearly five minutes later when heavy knocking was heard upon the door. Sara looked out the window and sighed, then came into the front room and opened the door. There was a fuming women holding a young boy. Caramon gasped at the sight of the boy and Raistlin's mouth twisted into a sardonic smile.

"Sara, your boy- he- my son is hurt! In bed! His nose is broken, no doubt, and I wouldn't be surprised if that boy had broken a few other things of my son! I don't know what you've taught this child, but abusing my son is not acceptable!" the woman said angrily.

"I am sorry, ma'am," Sara took the boy by his hand and pulled him into the house. "I do not know what seizes him to do such things… he really is a gentle boy."

"Gentle! That boy is violent." The woman narrowed her eyes shrewdly "There are institutions for such as he. I can—and will—"

"Hold it, ma'am!" Caramon stood up, walked over and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's no need for all these threats nor yelling at the boy. I understand your being upset, ma'am—I have sons of my own—but calm down, please, for the sake of your own son, if for nothing else, and think this through. It's common for young boys to fight. Sometimes they may get hurt, but they get better and will be in another fight in no time. "You can't really blame the boy, you see. The best thing for you to do now is to go home and make sure your son is comfortable.

The woman look confused and worried, but nodded, placated, and walked away.

"Well done, Caramon," Raistlin complimented his twin quietly.

After Sara closed the door the boy yanked away from Caramon. "I don't see how that was any of your business," he said, eyes flashing angrily.

"There's no doubt about it," Raistlin muttered. "Same looks… same pride… same stupid sense of honour."

The boy looked over at Raistlin. "A mage!" He turned to Sara. "What are these people doing here, Mother1?"

"Steel!" Sara scolded. "These are my guests."

"It is all right. He shares his father's disdain as well, and I am used to it," Raistlin replied.

"Steel's gaze went to the last person in the room. "My Lady," he bowed his head in semi-respect. "Your presence honours us," Sara looked proud at Steel's response, "but- why are you with these- men?"

"Is it for sure, then?" Crysania asked Raistlin and Caramon.

"Yes," Raistlin replied, "It is."

"What are you talking about?" Steel demanded.

"I believe you left water boiling in the kitchen for tea," Raistlin reminded Sara none-too-kindly.

"Son," Caramon said, putting both his hands on Steel's shoulders and holding on tightly when Steel tried to pull away, "we're your uncles." He held onto Steel for a moment longer, then lightly let go. Steel turned around to face Caramon, looking as though he didn't know whether to be happy, confused or upset.

"You knew my father2?" he asked almost reverently.

"He was my best friend. You mother was my half-sister," Caramon replied seriously.

"But—him too?" Steel turned toward Raistlin. "My uncle is a mage?"

"Perhaps not any more," Raistlin said quietly.

"What do you mean, Raist?" Caramon asked.

Raistlin shook his head. "I will explain it to you later. Now is not the time," he told Caramon, and then looked at Steel. "What if I told you that I was a cleric of Takhisis rather than a black-robed magic-user3?" Raistlin asked Steel.

"Do you use magic?" Steel retorted.

"I have not for the past five years," Raistlin replied.

"And before then?" Steel stuck his chin up a bit. Raistling met his gaze.

"Frequently."

Steel looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I will have to think about it." He looked around the room. "But why are you here now?"

"Miss Dunstan asked us here," Caramon replied. "I'm glad, she did—I would have never know I had a nephew… Well, half-nephew. You'll have to come visit us, of course. All of your cousins are much younger than you, but I'm sure there'll be friends you'll meet in Solace. You don't mind if we take him off your hands for a bit, do you?" Caramon looked up at Sara.

"That's not why I asked you to come," Sara flashed at Caramon from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't, but I would sure appreciate it, and Tika would love a new face at the Inn," Caramon flashed a smile.

"I will think on it," Steel replied.

"It is getting late," Sara commented, bringing in tea for Crysania and Caramon. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"We have a place," Raistlin replied. "We will leave soon."

"I do not mind," Sara said.

"We have a place," Raistlin repeated.

Someone began to knock heavily and excited on the door. Steel hurried over to open the door so Sara wouldn't have to.

"I have a very important message!" A breathless voice, very familiar to three occupants of the room, sounded very loudly.

"We don't allow kender in here," Steel said firmly.

"Wait!" Caramon said, and opened the door wider so her could see the occupant of the doorstep. "Tas, what are you doing here?"

"Caramon! I'm so happy to see you! I was looking for you, actually, but I didn't expect to see you here!" Tas said happily, then sort of shrunk under Caramon's steady gaze. "Um, well, yes, anyway, I came here to warn the people who live here… It's a very important message. Can I come in?"

"We don't need any message from kender," Steel said harshly.

"He is a friend of ours, and I believe him when he says it is important," Crysania called out.

"And I too," Caramon replied.

Steel looked at Crysania and Caramon wildly, as though asking them if they were crazy. "Well… He should deliver his message out here…"

"Nonsense! It's cold out, and I wouldn't want any of you to catch a chill!" Tas danced right in. "Raistlin! Good to see you again."

"What's the message, Tas," Caramon asked flatly.

"Message? What mes- oh, right! Well, you see, I came here to look for you, and Tika said that you had gone to Palanthas, so I knew you had to be here somewhere. I was thinking about where you possibly could be, when I remember that you liked to drink a lot, Caramon! Now, I know Tika's put you on a diet, and that you haven't lately, but still, it was a good idea and I didn't know where else to look… er… That's right. My message. I overheard some people saying they were coming to this address. Now, normally I would just leave it alone—that happened to Uncle Trapspringer once, you know. He overheard some people were going to a house so he went over to warn them, but it turned out that they were having a Surprise Party and he ruined all the surprise…" Tas looked at Caramon again and grinned sheepishly at Caramon's slight frown. "But anyway, I decided to warn the people who lived here because the people planning to come here sounded very mean and they were talking about Takhisis and I saw a glimpse of what they were wearing—they were in the shadows too, did I mention that? That's another reason—and it was armor, like Sturm used to wear, except it was black, with a skull…"

"We must leave here," Raistlin hissed. "She is coming for me."

"I don't think any of them were female, Raistlin. At least none of the voices I heard were. And they weren't coming for you anyway. They never mentioned anything like 'magic' or 'crazed-mage-who's-supposed-to-be-dead-or-at-least-suffering-in-the-Abyss'." Raistlin glared at Tasslehoff. "What they DID say was something about "recruiting" and "son of a Solamnic", and I don't think either of those would fit you, Raistlin. You don't look like the type to fight in an army… Are you going to magic me Raistlin? Because now really isn't the time. I'm delivering this important message, and then I have to help all of you out of here."

"They're here for Steel?" Sara asked, really worried.

"Apparently," Raistlin replied.

"You may all stay at the Temple of Paladine," Crysania stood up. "For tonight at least. I would not have any of you out on the streets. It is too dangerous. Let us go now, before they come." Crysania walked out the door with her fingers entwined in her tiger's fur.

"I believe that that is an order, not a request," Raistlin said smoothly. "Gather your things, quickly."

"Mother?" Steel looked at Sara.

Sara stared at Raistlin for a moment longer before saying, "Go get your things, Steel. Hurry." She went into her room as well to grab some things.

"What about me? Do I get to go to the temple too?" Tas asked excitedly.

"I doubt it," Raistlin replied. "They like all their things where they are."

"Aw, Raist, don't be so harsh," Caramon said, softening up, now that Tasslehoff didn't have any "important information". "They have kender clerics now, or so I have heard."

"I heard that too! Hey, have a told you the time when—"

"Not now, Tas," Caramon said. "I think that Crysania is waiting for us outside the door. Steel and Sara are ready now, so you don't want to keep Crysania waiting, do you?" For, indeed, the two had finished packing that quickly and were standing beside the twins and Tasslehoff Burrfoot.

"Oh, no! That would be rude of me," Tas skipped out to walk beside Crysania. "I'm sorry, Crysania, I guess I must have lost track of the time, or some sort of thing like that, but I didn't see the lady and the boy—Steel and Sara, are they?—I didn't notice that they were there, truly. Hey, is that a real tiger? I've heard of using dog as guides for blind people, but a tiger… wow… Oh, did I hurt you? I didn't think about talking about you being blind… I really didn't think…"

"I am fine, Tas," Crysania replied with a smile. "My physical blindness has opened my spiritual eyes, and has allowed me to truly see."

"Is that what they told you," Raistlin said quietly and sarcastically. "Or is that simply the excuse you made for yourself?"

"Wow—does that mean you can see the future or something? Or maybe that you can only see spirits? What does my spirit look like? Can that make you see dead people, too, since they're only spirits, I mean," Tas continued, having not heard Raistlin. Crysania, however, had.

"It is a hard thing to explain," Crysania replied to Tas. "Too hard for me to do so. But it is something I wish for all others to have, and I do my best to teach and help others. I have accept my blindness, and all has turned out for the better."

"Well, that's a good thing. 'Best not to cry over spilt milk', I suppose. Though I don't really see what that has to do with anything anything, unless you're a cat, and that would make you very happy. I'm sure your tiger would—"

"Quiet!" Raistlin said harshly. "Stop attracting attention! Kender, are those the men you were talking about?"

"Where? I don't see any men there, where you're pointing, Raistlin. Are you sure that you're not seeing things? It's entirely possible."

"Look harder!" Raistlin grabbed the back of Tas' collar.

"Oh, _those_ men… Well, I didn't see the men very clearly the first time, so I couldn't really s—" Raistlin shook Tas, which made him look up at Raistlin and gulp. "Gee, Raistlin, you look like you're going to turn me into a cockroach and eat me, just like you once said you were… Oh, the men! Right. Well, they certainly look similar, and they are hiding… Although it IS almost dark, but those armors, yep, they sure look the same.

"Is there another way to the temple, Lady?" Raistlin asked Crysania.

"Of course. This is a big city," Crysania replied.

"They probably have all ways to the temple cut off. I don't think they've seen us yet—we could try to get through this way," Caramon said.

"They wouldn't know what to look for anyway," Steel said casually. Crysania and the twins all looked at him. "All they know is to look for a twelve year old boy and his mother, or adoptive mother, right? They won't be looking for such a big group. I doubt that they're cutting us off on purpose."

"He's right," Caramon said. "Let's just go another way."

"That would take too much time. We can go this way," Steel replied.

"They might recognize you, and possibly even Sara, as well as Raistlin. IT's too risky," Caramon argued.

"I'll not hide and sulk in shadows!" Steel insisted.

"You do not have a choice. Your pride, or your honour, if you prefer to call it that, will have to suffer this once," Raistlin replied. "It is not wise to go that way, and we will take you by force if we must."

* * *

1- I can't remember whether Steel refers to Sara as Sara or Mother… I will try to remember to change it when I get my books back, but I am currently lending "The Second Generation" and "Dragons of a Summer Flame" to a friend.

2- Steel assumes that it is his father they knew because of Raistlin's comment earlier about "  
his father's disdain". He didn't ask Raistlin because of his distrust and disdain of mages—I assume that he has that distrust and disdain then because of the people Sara said he hung out with in "The Second Generation".

3- I seem to remember that Raistlin became a renegade wizard and served Takhisis instead… if anyone wants to correct me, please do, but either way I doubt any of the three orders will accept him now.

I'm sorry to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, but it's been so long since I've updated, and I really don't have time, since I want to get this up tonight. If there was something you wanted me to reply to, then add it in this review, or review the chapter again, and I'll do it for next chapter, which should be coming out MUCH sooner. Thanks for all the reviews and for staying with me this long! Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of boring… at least, it did to me… But it's possible that that's because I've been thinking it up for such a long time it's all old stuff… I guess I'll see! Ja! Oh yeah, I changed my pen name… again… for those who didn't know/know me before, so all the other chapters are signed "Pendragon"—just so you know!

guinevere.ismene

This is added in Document Manager... I REALLY don't like the need QuickEdit or whatever it is... The numbers throughout this piece are meant to be in superscript, but apparently doesn't support that-I tried both with a Microsoft Word document AND an html doctument-so I'm sorry that it looks so dumb. There were a few other things I think it messed up but I don't remember. So sorry. Thanks for the patience.

guinevere.ismene


End file.
